With advances in mobile communication technology, sending and receiving of messages has skyrocketed. Users of mobile communication devices may receive a large number of messages. When a user receives a message, the user may be notified by the mobile communication device about the received message and may be tempted to look at the message and/or respond even though the user may not be in a safe situation. For example, the user may be driving when the user receives a message. A large number of accidents have been caused by users as a result of texting while driving.